


Camelie

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non pretendevo niente per il nostro anniversario. Non pretendevo regali, auguri o festeggiamenti. Ma se proprio avessi dovuto chiedere qualcosa, mi sarebbe piaciuto che tu non tentassi di uccidermi. O che almeno, dopo otto anni che mi conosci, ti ricordassi che sono allergico al polline.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Camelie

Quando Yuya quella mattina si era svegliato, si era sentito particolarmente allegro.

Appena sveglio gli era stato complesso ricordare il motivo di tanta felicità, ma quando gli era sovvenuto aveva sorriso apertamente.

Quel giorno, esattamente due anni prima, lui e Chinen si erano messi insieme.

Non avevano grandi piani per la giornata, sapeva che al più piccolo non piaceva eccessivamente festeggiare anniversari e ricorrenze.

Eppure a lui bastava che stessero insieme per quel giorno, sfruttando quel poco tempo lasciato libero dal lavoro, ed era certo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Avrebbe evitato gesti eccessivi, di quelli con i quali non si trovava a proprio agio e che il più piccolo, lo sapeva, non avrebbe apprezzato.

Ricordava alla perfezione la serie di limitazioni imposte da Yuri per l’anniversario dell’anno prima, ed era ben deciso a seguirle a menadito.

Niente regali, aveva detto, e nonostante l’ultima volta in cui era andato a fare shopping con Kei avesse visto fin troppe cose che sapeva che sarebbero piaciute a Chinen, si era trattenuto dal comprarle.

Niente sdolcinatezze, niente auguri e niente pubbliche manifestazioni d’affetto.

Quello poteva farlo.

Di base, non era un tipo eccessivamente sdolcinato, per cui non sarebbe stata una reale limitazione.

Quanto alle pubbliche manifestazioni d’affetto, non aveva ritenuto necessario ricordare al fidanzato che non era comunque qualcosa che fosse possibile mettere in pratica.

Ma aveva il suo piano in mente, e aveva cercato di ricordare il discorso fattogli da Yuri parola per parola.

Ed era certo che, nell’infinito elenco di quello che gli era vietato fare, non avesse menzionato il comprargli dei fiori.

Yuya sorrise ancora, uscendo di casa.

Sarebbe stato un anniversario semplice, senza festeggiamenti di alcuna sorta.

Eppure, in qualche modo, ci teneva a far sapere a Yuri che ricordava che giorno fosse quello, e voleva dargli qualcosa che lo potesse rallegrare anche solo un po’.

Sempre rimanendo ben limitato entro i suoi paletti, ovviamente.

***

Yuya sospirò, passando una scatola di fazzoletti a Chinen.

I due erano seduti sul divano, l’uno di fianco all’altro.

Il più piccolo prese il fazzoletto dalle sue mani, tamponandosi il naso e gli occhi lucidi.

Poco distante da loro, sul tavolo del salotto, giaceva abbandonato un mazzo di camelie.

Yuya aveva un’espressione colpevole e avrebbe voluto sapere come rimediare, ma ogni volta che cercava di parlare si vedeva subito zittito da un gesto brusco del fidanzato.

Quest’ultimo si decise finalmente a parlare dopo qualche minuto, quando gli occhi ebbero finalmente smesso di lacrimare.

“Non pretendevo niente per il nostro anniversario. Non pretendevo regali, auguri o festeggiamenti. Ma se proprio avessi dovuto chiedere qualcosa, mi sarebbe piaciuto che tu non tentassi di uccidermi. O che almeno, dopo otto anni che mi conosci, ti ricordassi che sono allergico al polline.” sibilò, indispettito per quella dimenticanza di Takaki.

Il più grande si morse un labbro, e alla fine non riuscendo più a trattenersi gli mise le braccia intorno alle spalle, posandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo.

“Oh, Yuri, mi dispiace! Davvero! Ma ero così preso dal pensiero che non potevo farti un regalo e che non potevamo festeggiare che mi è del tutto passata di mente la tua allergia al polline. Dannazione... e io che volevo fare qualcosa di bello per te!” si lamentò mordendosi un labbro.

L’altro parve pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e portare una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo lievemente.

“Yuuyan, sai che ti dico? Sono stato esagerato io.” ammise, vedendo l’altro alzare lo sguardo confuso in sua direzione.

“Davvero?” chiese, perplesso.

Chinen annuì vigorosamente, prima di continuare.

“Certo che sì. E sai anche cosa? L’anno prossimo sei libero di ricoprirmi di regali, se ti va.” concesse, con aria quasi solenne. “Basta che non sia niente di potenzialmente omicida, per favore.” aggiunse poi, facendo scoppiare l’altro a ridere.

Yuya si sentiva ancora in colpa per aver dimenticato l’allergia al polline di Chinen, ma era comunque felice.

Era il loro anniversario e, in fondo, il fatto di essere insieme era tutto quello che era necessario per festeggiare.


End file.
